


The Protector of Beacon Hills

by TriniJanJan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, McCall Pack, McCall kids - Freeform, New alphas, New wolf packs, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Sidhe Seer, scira - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7846351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriniJanJan/pseuds/TriniJanJan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When wolves start disappearing up and down the west coast, the packs decide to have a gathering to figure out what's going on. Scott decides it's time for his son Derek (Rick) to come along to his first gathering. And that's when things get interesting...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Gathering

As Scott turned on to the street where his in-laws lived he had never been more grateful that they lived nearby. For some reason the kids had been going at each other ever since they got up this morning, something which continued even now in the SUV. Even Ken and Kai, normally almost two halves of the same person, were going at each other over some game.

“I’m not going to say this again, PIPE DOWN!” Scott said to the back of the car, this time with the voice and eyes of an alpha.

All the wolves, and even the lone kitsune, in the back went quiet with heads downcast. All that is, except for Rick, who stared at his father with a scowl until Kira called his name. He just shook his head and glanced out the window.

“Come on you guys, enough of the bickering. Do you want to greet Grandma Noshi with frowns on your faces? You know she’ll get upset.” Kira tried to reason with her brood.

By the time the SUV pulled up in front the Yukimura house however, the kids were once again chatting amicably, even the occasional giggle. And good thing too as Noshiko was already out at the front door, a huge smile on her face, waiting to welcome her family. The vehicle barely came to a stop before the doors flew open and kids poured out, as Noshiko shouted to Ken that the kids had arrived.

“Grandma!” Ken and Kai called out as they raced to her first and enveloped their grandmother in a three way hug.

“And how are my fine young wolves today?” Noshiko asked them, after affectionately kissing each forehead. A collective “we’re fine” and giggling was the response from the twins before they noticed their grandfather coming to the door.

“Grandpa!” the boys shouted before Noshiko was suddenly free and Ken was now the recipient of the group hug.

“Ah my boys. Have you been good?” Ken asked, receiving huge smiles and lots of head nodding in response. “Wait till you see what I found! It is part of the ancient armor of…” Ken started excitedly, walking inside with a boy under each arm, already lost in their usual pastime of historical weapons and artifacts.

Noshiko observed this while smiling and shaking her head, before turning to hug her beloved first granddaughter. Or as she refers to her, her great pride and joy.

“Kon'nichiwa watashi no on'nanoko.” (Hello my girl) Noshiko greeted Melissa in Japanese.

“Watashi wa komakai sobodesu.” (I am fine grandmother) Mel responded dutifully, eliciting a beaming smile from Noshiko.

Ever since they realized that Mel was also a kitsune, Noshiko had endeavored to teach her as much as she could about both her Japanese heritage and kitsune lore. Not that she and Ken didn’t teach all the kids, but Noshiko felt that Mel needed to be able to walk in both worlds most of all due to the presence of the fox.

“You certainly look fine.” Noshiko answered with a laugh. “Go on in, your grandfather is probably knee deep in artifacts with your brothers by now.” Causing Mel to just smile and shake her head as she entered the house.

“Ah my handsome grandson!” Noshiko said with obvious joy, as she turned to Rick, who had walked up to the door behind the others. “Argh! Put me down Derek!” She shouted in alarm, then giggled as Rick picked her up and spun her around.

“Hi Grandma.” Rick said affectionately, giving her a big kiss on the cheek once he put her back on the ground. He got a swat on the shoulder in return, making him laugh.

“Stop doing that!” Noshiko scolded him, totally ruining it with the laughter in her voice. “That is no way to treat your elderly grandmother.” Rick simply gave her an “oh please!” look in response.

After Rick went inside to say hello to his grandfather, Noshiko turned to her daughter and son-in-law, now walking up to the door with a sleepy Skye in tow.

“Awww, hello my little one.” Noshiko cooed as she reached for Skye in Scott’s arms, who went easily and snuggled into the crook of her grandmother’s neck. “And how are you today my love?” she asked the five year old, getting a sleepy “Ok” in response.

“Hi Mom.” Kira said, with a kiss for her mother’s cheek. “I think she’s worn out, ready for her nap.”

“Hi Noshiko.” Scott greeted his mother-in-law with a kiss on the cheek as well.

“Hello son.” Noshiko responded with a smile. “What time will you be picking them up later?”

“Probably about 7:30 p.m. but I’ll call and let you know for sure.” Scott responded, turning to the door as his father-in-law made an appearance. The two men greeted each other in an affectionate hug before Ken did the same with his daughter.

“Hey we gotta get going, already running a little behind schedule.” Scott announced, before sticking his head in the door. “Derek! It’s time to go.”

As Rick came out he kissed grandmother goodbye, and got an affectionate ruffled hair rub from his grandfather before he jogged to the SUV. Then Scott said goodbye to his in-laws before he and Kira made their way to the SUV, and on to a day at the clinic and pet store. Rick was working full time at the pet store as school was out for a couple weeks and went in with his father every morning. Kira had been home with the kids this week but today the kids were going to spend the day with their grandparents as she was going to be at the store as well.

As Scott and Kira chatted about domestic things, Rick sat in the back staring out the window, lost in his thoughts. And as usual these days those thoughts were on one she-wolf. Ever since that kiss a couple weeks ago he couldn’t stop thinking about her but was careful to avoid being anywhere near Talia Hale since then. But as he mused how to handle the situation Rick accepted that sooner rather than later he was going to see her again, probably in front of their folks, and he would probably be giving off all kinds of chemo signals then. Sometimes being a wolf sucked.

When they pulled up to the clinic, it was already opened thanks to Scott’s receptionist Marcy. But Rick had to hustle and get the pet supply store opened up before the store clerk Kevin arrived. Kira was there to do stock inventory today before they put out the new pet accessories stock. And as Scott got settled in he went over his packed appointment schedule with Marcy. Yep, it looked like a busy day ahead for the McCalls.

*******

Scott had just seen off a client who came in with a dog for shots when his phone rang. As he looked at the screen he was a little surprised as he recognized the number. Even as he answered, he just knew this couldn’t be good.

“Alpha McCall…” came the voice on the other end, “we have convened an emergency pack gathering, to be held tonight. Your presence is required.”

“Ok. Can you tell me what this is about?” Scott asked even as his mind raced with possibilities.

“I guess none of your pack have yet been affected, so you don’t know. But wolves have been disappearing from other packs on the west coast.”

“What! How many? Do you have any idea what’s happening to them?” Scott asked, alarmed that he hadn’t heard about it.

“All will be discussed tonight. We are meeting at the usual spot, the old warehouse, for 8pm. You can bring some of your pack with you, but this is just for the pack leaders.”

“Ok, well I’ll see you then.” Scott answered, somewhat dazed, before the caller hung up.

Already Scott was thinking how vulnerable his pack has been, going about their day to day lives not knowing that this was going on. Even as his mind raced with how to protect the pack, Kira walked in.

“Hey Honey, you ok?” Kira asked, touching Scott’s arm, voice filled with concern.

“Uh, no actually. I just got a call from Satomi’s number two. The packs are calling a gathering, pack leaders only. Apparently wolves have been disappearing from packs all over the west coast.” Scott related, still sounding dazed.

“What! How come we didn’t hear about this? How many are missing? Wait, are we safe?” Kira rattled off questions.

“I dunno. I guess whatever is going on hasn’t reached Beacon Hills. Yet.” Scott mused out loud. “But one thing’s for sure, I want everyone on alert. We got to put some things in place, make sure none of our pack is taken or whatever is going on.” He ended, determined.

“Absolutely! We need to tell the others but first let’s go to this meeting and hear what’s going on.” Kira responded, before she suddenly remembered, “I guess I better call Mom and let her know we’ll be late picking up the kids later.” She ended with a slight shrug.

“Hmmm yeah you do that. I’ll go tell Rick, he should come to this one.”

“What! Why?” Kira asked, alarmed.

“He is an alpha of this pack Kira. He needs to start taking more responsibility, needs to learn more about how to keep us all safe.” Scott answered sternly, stopping Kira before she could get going.

Even though she tries to hide it, Scott is well aware of Kira’s deep fears for Rick. And not just because of all that happened with his birth. But with Rick being an alpha there was always the possibility of some wolf trying to take his powers, trying to kill him, just like many tried with him when he was young. 

And though Scott had the same fears for Rick, he was also confident that his boy could handle any challenge. He was more wolf than any of them, more powerful than Scott had been as a teenage alpha, and thanks to his kitsune side had a nasty surprise for any wolf thinking they could just kill him and take his powers. Hardly anyone outside their pack knew Rick was an alpha, and that was something they agreed to early on. But Rick was eighteen now, and it was time for him to take on the affairs of the pack. It would be good for him to meet the other alphas and pack leaders, to be recognized as a McCall pack alpha.

*******

As Scott pulled up to the old warehouse in the woods, he could see a few cars there but most importantly, Liam’s. His number two was leaning against his car, waiting. As the two men greeted each other, Kira and Rick took their time getting out of the SUV. When they did, Kira stopped to fuss over Rick’s jacket and neaten his hair.

“Mom, I’ll be fine.” Rick reassured his mother, even if he was slightly annoyed with her fussing.

“I know, I know.” Kira answered with a false, brave smile, forgetting that her son could smell her anxiety. As he bent down to kiss her forehead he smiled at her, understanding that this was her way.

“Hey Uncle Liam!” Rick greeted his uncle cheerfully, the two hugging before Rick got his hair ruffled. Again. What is it with this pack and his hair, Rick thought with a smile.

"So you're coming to your first pack gathering huh? Awesome!" Liam spoke to Rick as they walked towards the warehouse. "Just observe what's going on, try not to stare at anyone too much and always stand behind or to the side of your dad. Each of the packs will be arranged like that, alpha to the front, pack leaders behind him or her."

As Scott entered the warehouse with Kira at his side, he spotted Derek with Braeden, Talia, Cora and Mike. After briefly greeting them he moved over to Satomi and greeted the ancient alpha and her pack, which included Brett Talbot. 

When Rick and Liam entered, he slowed down a bit as he saw Talia over with the Hale pack. Shit! Why was she here tonight? Nevertheless he made his way over to the group, and greeted his Uncle and Aunt before saying hi to her as casually as he could. And as Talia responded in kind, she did so with a knowing smirk on her face, obviously enjoying his discomfort. As he glanced away his eyes fell on a wolf he didn't know, staring intently in their direction. Actually now that he looked, staring intently at Talia! And as he stood there listening to the chatter in the group he noticed Liam at the corner of his eye, frown a bit before sniffing and look at him with a slightly confused look on his face. Oh great, it begins. 

Most of the packs knew each other or had met at previous gatherings and so mingled amicably. Scott made sure to greet each of the other four alphas in the room but realized they were waiting on one more pack. And even as he mentally sighed at that the last pack walked in and the entire room went silent, the atmosphere suddenly very serious.

"Well let's get this over with." The alpha of the Elk River pack, Damien, uttered as he and his pack representatives settled in, before nodding to each of the alphas present in greeting. 

The Elk River pack didn't attend these gatherings as a rule, and kept pretty much to themselves up there in northern California. But with something this serious as the disappearance of wolves up and down the coast they deemed to put in an appearance. Indeed as Scott thought back he surmised that he had only met Damien at these gatherings three times in all these years, and hadn't seen him in at least twelve years.

As the alpha of the Lake Tahoe pack started describing how their wolves went missing, Damien stared at the McCall pack before putting up his hand and telling to alpha to stop. Then he started walking towards Scott, visibly scenting the air, before zeroing in on Kira.

"You're not a wolf!" Damien burst out, ending in an aggressive growl, "A pack gathering is for PACK only." and continued walking towards Kira.

Suddenly Scott was there in front of Kira, fangs out, eyes bright red, "She IS pack. She's my mate and a leader of the McCall pack, so back off!"

"You want to lead a pack of freaks that's your business but the gathering is for wolves only!" Damien responded, his eyes and fangs coming out as well. "She doesn't belong here!" and looked like he was about to make a move to go around Scott.

He only took one step before an enraged Rick was there roaring in his face, his alpha's bright red eyes on display. Not only did Damien pull back in surprise and look back at Scott, but a collective gasp went out around the room.

"Meet my son, and alpha of the McCall pack." Scott said with a smirk.

*******


	2. Time To Request Assistance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the packs and Scott struggle to understand what is going on with the disappearances of the wolves, Scott puts things in place to keep both his pack and family safe. It's time to call for help. And once again, Rick can't help his reactions around Talia Hale.

“You speak like that about my mother again and I’ll rip your throat out. With my teeth!” Rick growled out to Damien.

“Derek!” the move causing Kira to whisper fiercely to her son, gripping his arm, attempting to pull him back.

But the move only elicited enthusiastic nodding and a proud smile from Derek Hale, obviously approving of the threat and delivery by his namesake. Well, until Braeden nudged him in the ribs, making him look at her with genuine confusion before she rolled her eyes at him.

“It’s ok Derek. Damien hasn’t attended these gatherings in a while, and when he last did your mother wasn’t in attendance. But now that he knows I’m sure there won’t be a problem. Isn’t that right Damien?” Scott ended sternly, with a smile that didn’t reach his still red eyes.

“Yeah, sure, whatever.” Damien got out, eyeing both Scott and his son. He was obviously not pleased but so long as he relented Scott was willing to let it go.

“Um….as I was saying…” Stephen, the Lake Tahoe alpha, tried to get the meeting back on track, “…at first we weren’t even aware that someone was missing. A couple of our pack live way out in the woods and we only see or hear from them maybe weekly, one or two maybe monthly. But we run together on a full moon as a rule and that’s when we noticed two of the pack weren’t there. So we went looking for them and found both their homes empty, nothing missing, clothes and stuff still there. One even had a meal on the table. It was like they vanished into thin air. We thought maybe some hunters had got to them, though that was unusual. They usually don’t bother with us as we live so far away from human towns. But nonetheless we started doing regular checks on our pack members after that. That’s when another one was taken. I mean, we were all right there together in the woods, and he just vanished. We searched but there were no scent trails, no tracks, nothing. We’ve lost another two since then. There’s nothing for it now, we’ve been living all together the last two weeks, moving around in groups of three or four if we have to. But we still don’t know what’s going on.”

“It could just be a rogue group of hunters determined to take out all wolves, whether peaceful or not.” Satomi suggested, forever wary of hunters.

“We thought that too at first. But if that’s the case wouldn’t they have tried to just kill us that night in the woods? Why take just one of us? And there was no scent of blood. Ever.” Stephen explained, his frustration evident in his voice.

“It was the same for us.” Joshua, the Sacremento alpha stated. “We had not heard from a couple members for the week, which was unusual, and when we couldn’t reach them by phone or at work, we went to their homes to find them empty. Nothing out of place. That was two weeks ago and still no word. And two days ago, another went missing after we started a daily check-in for the pack.”

Scott listened to all this, growing more alarmed the more he heard. It’s one thing for someone to be taken when they’re alone or at home. It is quite another to know the entire pack was out together in the woods and someone got taken from right under their noses. Literally. When they left here he was going to hit up Styles to see what he can find out about missing persons recently. And have a talk with his emissary, Deaton, and see if he had ever encountered or heard of this sort of thing before.

As Elizabeth, the last alpha out of Kearney Park, Fresno, gave her account of her missing wolves (there were now three), talk escalated to how to fight back. And after a lot of back and forth and suggestions of who or what was responsible, the alphas agreed to use a buddy system and check-ins for those living too far out for technology to be of much use. And for those in and around towns to register their cell phones and have someone track those, while also using a buddy system and regular check-ins. The alphas also agreed to check with their emissaries to see if there was precedent for this. Satomi, as the oldest alpha of the west coast packs, had never heard of it in all her years and that worried Scott.

As various packs said their goodbyes and discussed things further, Rick stood there churning over what he had heard in his mind. He almost missed seeing that wolf he saw earlier off to the side chatting with Talia. As he stared at them with a frown on his face, Liam came up to him.

“Hey what’s wrong?” Liam asked with concern.

“Who’s that talking to Talia?” Rick asked as casually as he could manage.

“Oh that’s Justin. His dad’s the Sacremento alpha, you remember Joshua? He spoke earlier?” Liam offered. “He must be asking Talia out, cause he asked Derek earlier if….Rick? Hey!”

But Rick was already making his way over to the pair, brows down low. With Talia’s back to him, she didn’t see him coming and Justin spotted him first.

“Hey dude, that was awesome what you did earlier…” Justin started cheerfully.

“Walk. Away.” Rick growled out, looking out at Justin from under his brows.

“Rick! What the hell?” Talia asked in alarm.

“Now!” Rick ordered Justin in his alpha’s voice, eyes bright red. And Justin did what he was told, after stumbling back a bit, both surprised and a bit alarmed at the display from Rick.

“Hey man, I didn’t know she was taken. Sorry!” Justin got out before he turned and quickly made his way back to his pack.

“What the hell was that about?!” Talia turned on Rick, clearly angry.  
“You were going to go out with that guy?” Rick asked calmly.

“I might have, if he had asked me. Which he didn’t. All of which is irrelevant right now as you just ran him off!” Talia whispered fiercely.

“You don’t even know him, and I don’t care if his dad is an alpha.” Rick whispered back just as fiercely.

“Oh really?” Talia smirked now, as the penny finally dropped. “So you were just looking out for my best interests, were you?”

“Yes.” Rick ground out from between clenched teeth, while somehow managing a false smile. “If Bran isn’t around, who else is going to watch out for you?” He tried to sound reasonable.

“How about my Dad? Who is right over there?” Talia countered with a smirk and pointed at Derek, who was busy chatting with Satomi. “Nice try McCall.” She whispered with narrowed eyes before turning to walk away.

“Wait…” Rick reached out and snagged her arm, pulling her to a stop and surprising them both.

Talia glanced down at his hold on her arm before lifting her eyes to his, with one eyebrow raised. The command clear without being spoken out loud…let go. In that moment she was every inch Derek Hale’s daughter. Rick let go instantly, and for the umpteenth time wondered what it was about this female that made him act so unpredictably.

“You can’t have it both ways Rick.” Talia said softly before turning to go meet up with her parents, leaving Rick staring after her and utterly frustrated. 

When he glanced away his eyes fell on Kira who was standing with Liam and watching him with a frown. Her quick glance at the Hales told him that she saw everything. Oh great, now he was going to have to talk to his mom about it. As he made his way over to her, Scott came up and said it was time to go, got to pick up the kids. Talk about saved by the bell.

********

As Kira was getting the kids ready for bed, Scott called Stiles to let him know what was going on. Stiles suggested looking at missing persons’ data over the past couple months to see if any patterns emerged. And Scott agreed to share the info with the other alphas, see if they recognized any of the missing as wolves.

The next call was to Deaton. Though the former veterinarian was now retired in that capacity, he still served as emissary to both the McCall and Hale packs. A highly unusual arrangement to be sure, but Scott and Derek could not envision anyone else in the role for them. As Scott gave what details he could on the disappearances, Deaton mostly listened with the odd question here and there.

“Well I must say, I’ve never heard of anything like it. Some wolves from a pack being trapped or killed, yes. But to disappear without a trace like that? No, highly unusual.” Deaton finally gave his verdict.

“I’m gonna call Argent, see if he’s heard anything from the hunter families. But something tells me that won’t yield any answers.” Scott mused.

“What I find curious is the complete lack of tracks or scent, making it appear as though they literally disappeared into thin air. There are ways to mask one’s scent of course, but not tracks. If I didn’t know better I would say magic was being used.” Deaton stated.

“Magic? Are you serious?” Scott scoffed.

“Come on Scott, you remember Jennifer? And the Dread Doctors? Yes, magic actually provides a perfect explanation for all this. Suppose the abductors were masking themselves and their prey from others, for all intents and purposes invisible to the naked eye.” Deaton reasoned.

“But if they did that, could we see them with our wolf sight? The way I can only see Kira’s fox with my wolf sight?” Scott suggested hopefully.

“I don’t know, but it could be possible.” Deaton mused before sounding resigned, “But I think it may be best to call in someone who can detect the magical and supernatural, someone who can see past the illusion. If we are dealing with something supernatural and magical, we are going to need some help.”

“Someone like who?” Scott asked carefully, already sensing Deaton’s wariness.

“Have you ever heard of a Sidhe Seer?” Deaton said after taking a deep breath.

“Uh no, should I have?” Scott answered.

“No, you shouldn’t.” Deaton responded with a smile in his voice. “They are descended from specific Celtic bloodlines like Druids and Banshees, and have the ability to see beyond the veil of illusion or magic. For thousands of years they protected mankind from the Fae, what people mistakenly call fairies these days and who are nothing like the fairytales. The Sidhe Seers are the guardians of the hidden portals between realms, especially on pagan feast days when the veils between worlds grow thin. Not all descendants have the ability but the ones who do also have accompanying gifts. For some it’s the gift of strength, others speed, others sight or predictions, telekinesis, pyrokinesis and so on. Of course these gifts are present to varying degrees, some so weak the person barely has any special abilities at all, and others so powerful they almost seem superhuman. They are governed by the Sidhe Seer Council, and generally do not get involved in supernatural dealings unless it relates to the Fae or the realms. But whenever there is trouble too great for the Druids or Hunters or Packs to overcome, the Sidhe Seers are the ones we turn to for aid. I’ll put in a call to the Council, see if maybe they know of this or can assist.”

“Ok, well that actually sounds great. I’m meeting with my pack tomorrow and going over some precautions and stuff until we know what we’re dealing with. Whatever is going on hasn’t reached Beacon Hills yet, but we both know how things are attracted to this place.” Scott stated with a smile.

“Yes, we do.” Deaton responded with a laugh. “You do what you have to do to keep your pack and family safe. I’ll let you know what I find out.”

*******

Several days went by, and Scott had his pack on alert and on the look out for anything suspicious. No one went anywhere alone, especially the kids. Everyone had their phones on them at all times, with Stiles using software to track them. Whoever didn’t have a home security system before now had one that was state of the art. If the bastards were going to take them it wasn’t going to be from within their own homes.

Stiles gathered that there had been about 19 unexplained disappearances which could be wolves all over California. Satomi recognized at least two, with one or two more being identified by others, though no one could say what pack these wolves belonged to now or if they were lone wolves, Omegas.

Deaton had contacted the Sidhe Seer Council, and had been told that though it had been a long time since they heard of something like this, it sounded familiar. They said that they would lend assistance, as they agreed with Deaton’s theory of magic being involved.

Deaton was over at Scott’s clinic discussing this with him, while watching his former protégé fit a pet cone collar on to a dog. As the two men chatted amicably, a woman walked in, surprising Scott. As Deaton’s back was to the door he didn’t see her but saw Scott’s reaction, and was about to ask what was wrong when the woman spoke.

“Bon jour Alan, ca va?” The mystery woman drawled in a soft husky voice.

Scott watched as Deaton literally blanched, his face going pale, eyes wide. Scott could hear his heartbeat racing and he was literally holding his breath. What the hell? Deaton was literally scared stiff at just the sound of her voice!

Scott looked up at the woman now, ready to take her on to protect Deaton, and found her sporting a small smile, obviously aware of Deaton’s reaction. He glanced back to see Deaton trying to gather himself, before he slowly turned around and faced the visitor.

“Hello Janine.” Deaton said in a remarkably strong and steady voice.

“Oh relax Alan, I’m not here for you. Not in that way at least. Though I can’t say your reaction isn’t justified.” Janine said with a laugh in her voice now, before her eyes slid over to Scott without turning her head. “I’m actually here for you Alpha McCall.” She said before walking over to Scott and reaching out to shake his hand. 

“I’ve been sent by the Council in answer to your request for assistance. I’m Janine O’Connor, captain of the Council’s Sentinel Guard.” 

*******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm merging another mythology into the Teen Wolf mythology, and it's going to be awesome! Anyone who can scare Deaton shitless has got to be badass af. lol


	3. The Sidhe Seer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott finally gets to meet a mysterious Sidhe Seer and learns that there is way more to Janine O'Connor than meets the eye. And as the Beacon Hills packs prepare to take on whatever enemy is surely headed their way, a cryptic word from Janine to Derek McCall worries Kira.

As Scott tentatively reached out to take her hand, he took a good look at Janine O’Connor. She was just above average height, maybe 5’7”, and sported an athletic but feminine figure. As she shook his hand he noticed the controlled strength in her grasp, and realized she was probably way stronger than she looked. She was extremely fair, with long thick curly/wavy corn blonde hair and bright green eyes, and he could make out the smattering of freckles on her cheekbones and nose. 

She was very pretty and if one didn’t look her in the eyes and catch the world of wisdom and intelligence behind those eyes you could easily dismiss her as just another pretty face. But those cold hard eyes said you were dealing with something else entirely. In her heeled boots she stood level with Scott and was looking at him looking at her. When he looked back into her face it was to see a half smile and knowing look directed at him, as if to say “are you finished checking me out?”.

“After Alan called about your disappearing wolves problem the Council decided that we would send aid in this instance, as this sounded like something out of the ordinary. We don’t like out of the ordinary.” Janine stated, before looking over to Alan.

“The Council keeps track of many of the old Celtic bloodlines around the world, and even assist in passing down knowledge from time to time. It’s why I know of them, how to contact them. Though the instances of that have been rare.” Deaton explained, before glancing at Janine. “I met Janine’s mother when I was first training as a Druid. She was one of the Council’s most formidable….enforcers. Janine is one of the few sidhe seers who get dispatched to….. deal with problems.” Deaton ended in a pointed tone, glancing back at her with an annoyed look.

“You’re an assassin.” Scott deduced, looking her up and down now with renewed interest.

“Awww, I wouldn’t say that. I merely ensure that the Council’s edicts are carried out.” Janine replied in an amused tone, chuckling softly. “And I am very good at it.” She ended in a hard voice.

"Some might say too good at it." Deaton mumbled, before explaining to Scott, "Janine only attends to the really difficult cases. In fact I'm surprised they would send you to see about this. That tells me the situation is alot worse than we thought." he deduced.

"We sent a couple Sentinels over to the packs with missing wolves, just to see what we could glean from the abduction sites. We were surprised by their reports that they could sense not only something supernatural, but something Fae in origin. I was sent to verify and take action if need be." Janine stated, before looking at Alan. "They detected something Unseelie."

"What! That's not possible." Deaton responded in shock, shaking his head and turning away, clear disturbed.

"What's that?" Scott asked, wary now given Deaton's reaction.

"The Fae are split into two factions, the Seelie...the light Fae and the Unseelie...the dark Fae." Janine explained, "The Seelie are generally beautiful and exotic to look at, or at least that's the glamour they project, while the Unseelie are the monsters of nightmares. Don't get me wrong, all Fae are dangerous. But the Seelie have an accord with humans which they generally stick to by decree of their queen, who rules the Seelie Court. The Unseelie are...unruly and abide by no rules. They are supposed to be ruled by their king but he hasn't been seen or heard of in ages. The Unseelie have also been more or less imprisoned in their realm. However some do escape from time to time, and when they do they cause nothing but chaos and death. The Seelie do traipse in and out of our world but generally do not interfere with humans. They may play tricks now and then for their own amusement but they haven't convened a Wild Hunt in over a thousand years."

"There are objects belonging to both sides which have various powers or can allow the holder to perform certain feats. We track those as best we can and try to keep them out of the human world. I wouldn't be surprised if that's what's going on here, someone using an Unseelie artifact to somehow abduct your wolves." Janine ended, obviously churning things over in her mind. "That's the best case scenario."

"And the worst case?" Scott asked cautiously.

"That some Unseelie escaped their realm and have somehow developed a taste for werewolves, using portals between the realms to abduct them in an instant." Janine replied deadpan, looking at Scott closely.

"What! No way." Scott erupted, shaking his head in disbelief. "How are we supposed to defend against that?"

"So that's why they sent you." Deaton stated, looking at Janine closely.

"Like I said, I'm here to take action if need be." Janine replied with a smile. "Beacon Hills is a supernatural beacon, not to mention there are three thriving packs in the area. It won't be long before whatever it is starts happening here. When it does, I'll be here to welcome the bastards." she said with a smile that spoke of anticipation.

"Why do I get the feeling there is more to this, more to you than you're letting on? Both of you." Scott said, looking at first Janine then Deaton.

Janine smiled a bit before replying, "Has Alan told you about my kind?" she asked, and at Scott's nod she continued. "Generally sidhe seers display one trait along with their ability to see beyond illusion or glamour. Sometimes they possess two traits, rarely even three traits. I'm that rare unicorn imagined but never believed to be real, I possess four. And a powerful manifestation of all four, which is even more rare." 

"There is one trait in particular that ensures no Fae comes anywhere near me, if they know of me, and that's my ability as a Null. I can freeze them in place for a few seconds by merely touching them with my hands. What makes that dangerous for them is I also possess one of the few known weapons that can actually kill a Fae, the Sword of Light, a relic stolen from the Seelie Court millennia ago by one of our ancestors."

"Wait, you said you had four traits. What are the other three?" Scott asked curiously.

In reply Janine simply walked up to Scott and wrapped her hand around his throat before hoisting him up into the air, holding him there while looking quite relaxed and sporting a small smile.

"I get it! You're super strong." Scott managed to get out, before she gently let him back down.

"And if you're not close enough for me to use that strength, no worries." she said before zooming out of the room so fast Scott didn't see her, just felt the breeze from her abrupt departure. One moment she was there, the next she wasn't. A couple seconds later and she was back, standing in the same place, with only her hair giving any sign that she had just zoomed in and out of the room at a speed too fast for him to track.

“You’re super fast.” Scott stated the obvious, which earned him that small smile and a wink this time. “And the third?” he asked tentatively, almost afraid to ask.

“Well if I’m feeling particularly lazy…” she trailed off as she extended her hand out in his direction for a moment before Scott felt something akin to a slight electrical buzz. Then he was hoisted in the air and suspended there just before he hit the ceiling.

“What the….” Scott flailed a bit. “Hey put me down! I get it!”

“Telekinesis if all else fails.” Janine explained, while gently letting Scott back to the ground. “I use it only when I have to as it drains me rather quickly.”

“Now you see why she’s the most feared of the Council’s operatives.” Deaton told Scott.

“Yeah, I can definitely see why they would send you in to deal with the difficult cases.” Scott murmured, his brow furrowed and deep in thought. This woman could literally wipe out his entire pack in seconds if she wanted to. No wonder Deaton reacted as he did when he recognized her voice. He probably thought she was the one taking the wolves, and now she was there for him.

“I want to go over strategy for when whoever is doing this shows up. Given the pattern of disappearances I’d say they should be here sometime within the next two days. If it is simply a case of humans making use of a Fae object of power I’ll sense it once they get within a mile or so of here. I can track them and we can lay a trap. As much as I might like to just take them all out, we must find out what happened to those taken and if we can get them back.” Janine shared. “For that I’ll definitely need your assistance McCall, we’ll need to put together a team to take them alive and to go retrieve the wolves if possible.”

“Of course, anything you need. I’ll put in a call to Satomi and Derek, the other alphas here. We can have a pack gathering tonight and go over plans” Scott replied, liking this idea more than dealing with portals and powerful magical beings.

“And if it really is Unseelie using portals?” Deaton asked, his tone almost resigned, as if he didn’t share her optimism on this being the best case scenario.

“Then God help them, cause I will ensure none of them return to their realm. And for those that manage to, I have a little something that allows me to create and use portals as well.” Janine answered, the anticipation in her smile almost evil. 

********

As the three Beacon Hills packs mingled at the old warehouse, Scott wondered what was keeping their special guest. A small part of him even wondered if this was some kind of trick to get all the packs in one place to make it easier to abduct or kill them. Not that he thought that was the case, but as alpha he couldn’t help always thinking of protecting his pack, protecting everyone. Stiles was already laying out a huge map of the west coast, showing the pattern and frequency of the abductions. Janine was right, they were moving up the coast towards Beacon Hills and would be here any day now.

Just then he heard a car outside and listened as the person got out and walked towards the entrance. She was here. And at her arrival all talk stopped, everyone trying to get a look at the very dangerous woman who would try to keep them safe. She stopped and took in the group before heading straight for him.

“Is this everyone?” Janine asked, while glancing around the room.

“Yeah, just about. My second was just showing everyone the pattern of abductions, he’s the sheriff here. You were right, they are headed here. Soon.” Scott informed her, but she was already looking at Stiles.

“Your second is a human. Unusual choice.” She stated, and walked over to Stiles and looked him over, her eyes appearing brighter, almost glowing in the process. This was obviously freaking Stiles out, as he glanced back at Scott with a “WTF?” expression. “But you’ve been touched by the supernatural I see.” She murmured, shocking Stiles and Scott in the process.

“How…you can tell that just by looking at me?” Stiles finally managed.

“Hmmm, we see beyond the natural world or illusion, remember? I can sense something…otherworldly has left its mark.” Janine replied, staring into his eyes with those unsual eyes.

“Well yeah, I was uh…possessed by a Nogitsune as a teenager.” Stiles awkwardly explained.

“And a powerful one at that.” Janine stated, before looking away, her eyes landing on Kira.

“Ah, the fox.” Janine said in a friendly tone, reaching out to shake Kira’s hand. “It is a pleasure to meet the famous mate of Beacon Hills resident alpha.” At Kira’s confused look she added, “I can see your fox aura my dear.” the smile evident in her voice.

“Oh, of course.” Kira said in a rush, “It’s nice to meet you. Especially knowing you’re going to help us stop whoever is doing these abductions.” She stated, getting to the heart of their meeting.

“One way or the other I’m going to put a stop to this.” Janine stated in a hard tone, earning a grateful nod from Kira.

“Oh! This is my son, Derek, our eldest.” Kira said, putting her arm through Rick’s and pulling him to meet the sidhe seer.

“It’s nice to meet you.” Rick stated politely, reaching out to shake Janine’s hand. But she just stood shaking his hand slowly and staring at him with those weird eyes again, looking him up and down.

“Another alpha. And something…else.” She stated absently, staring into his eyes. “A born alpha?” She asked, receiving a nod from Rick in reply. 

“You can tell all that just by looking at me?” Rick asked in awe.

“Yes, I can.” Janine replied in amusement. “An Alpha Werewolf and a Thunder Kitsune. Hmmm, rare indeed.” She murmured, as her eyes slid over to Kira briefly before returning to Rick’s face with a smile. “You are very special Derek. Perhaps it is fitting given the special place you are destined to protect.”

“You mean Beacon Hills?” Kira asked curiously, and a bit wary when it comes to her first born.

“Yes, this place draws the supernatural like few other places in this country.” Janine replied to Kira, before turning her once again weird eyes to Rick’s. “They will need you. Be ready.” She said in a strange tone, before she turned and walked back to Scott and the others.

A confused Kira and Rick simply glanced at each other before staring after her. Everything in Kira told her that Janine saw more than she let on, and that before this was over her son was going to be in the fight of his life. Oh God.

*******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I succeeded in expanding on the Sidhe Seer and Fae world in an interesting enough way. And hold on to your hats, cause trouble is coming to Beacon Hills.


	4. It's Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Scott and the other Beacon Hills alphas put things in place, they're tested sooner rather than later. And once they go to confront whatever this is, they are surprised to find out what's been taking the wolves.The ensuing fight incurs losses but our packs go on the offensive, and Scott's son Rick has to step up.

After the conclusion of the pack meeting, it was decided that Janine would stay with the Hales at Hale House. And that the packs would convene the following night, and every night go out and patrol their packs. Everyone was on edge, they could all feel that something was going to happen. And they didn't have long to wait.

Scott was just locking up the clinic the following evening, having done the rounds picking up the kids from various after school activities, when he got the first call. Satomi. Two of her wolves were missing. For a few seconds he couldn't respond, the panic exploding in him immediately. They were here. Whoever or whatever they were. As he pushed that aside he responded to Satomi, that he would be on the way soon, with some of his pack. First though, he was going to drop off the kids at Hale House, as they arranged should this thing hit town.

As he walked out to the pet store, Kira took one look at him and knew. "What happened? How many?"

"Two so far, Satomi's pack." Scott responded, still deep in thought as he enveloped Kira in a hug. "Let's get the kids together, gotta drop them off at Derek's."

The kids already knew the drill once Scott announced that the pack had to go patrol. Rick grabbed the keys to Scott's car and the twins followed him out to it, while the girls headed for Kira's car. Once they were all settled and on the road, Scott looked over at Kira and gave her his best attempt at a reassuring smile. She just reached out and grabbed his hand while returning a smile of her own. The message clear...we're gonna get through this.

"Daddy, why we gotta stay by Aunty Braeden? Why can't we just go by grandma?" Skye asked from the backseat, her eyes following the gesture between her parents.

"Because there are special things in place to keep you safe, to keep anything from getting into the house. That new lady we're meeting...? Janine? She put them there, so Aunty Braeden's house is the safest place for you guys to be, ok?" Scott patiently explained, in a way she would hopefully understand. He didn't bother trying to explain about wards and spells to protect the house and prevent the fae and various other beings from getting in. Rick and Mel had been told though, and were taking all this surprisingly well.

As they pulled up at Hale House Scott could see some more pack members had arrived. The pack kids who were wolves were coming in for the night while the adults went on the hunt. As they were all gathering their things and getting out Scott looked up and saw Janine O'Connor standing at the top of the steps. She was in some kind of combat outfit, her hair pulled high into a ponytail. Two things stood out though....the sword across her back and her hands bare of gloves for the first time since he met her. Then he remembered, she was a Null. Her bare hands and that sword were her weapons.

As Scott herded the kids towards the house Derek walked up and the two alphas greeted each other after the McCall kids got a hug from their uncle first.

"You ready for this?" Derek asked, all business now.

"Yeah, Kira and Rick are coming." Scott responded with a scowl. "One way or the other we need to put a stop to this."

"Janine sensed something earlier, hasn't said much. She just got up and got her sword and hasn't put it down since." Derek said, turning to look at the sidhe seer making her way down the steps. "So Braeden got her shotgun." he said with a small smile, turning back to Scott.

"I do feel better knowing Braeden is staying behind with the kids. Tori and Alec too." Scott responded with a small smile of his own.

"And Talia, she insisted. I've called Bran to come home. He's some way out but should get here before the night is over." Derek said, turning to Janine who had now reached them.

"Your packs ready to move?" Janine asked briskly.

As Scott looked up he realised the packs were indeed ready, and Braeden was ushering the last of the kids inside. "I guess we are." he answered tentatively. "What's the plan?"

"We're running out to Lookout Point, Satomi's pack should be on the way there. Hopefully we're not too late to catch a trail on these things." Derek answered, speaking up for the dozen or so wolves to hear.

"Is that east of here?" Janine asked, looking over to Derek. When he nodded his head she continued, "Good. Cause I'm sensing something east."

"Alright! Let's move out." Scott called out, and off they went.

As they were running, Rick pulled up alongside Kira, grinning at his mother. She looked over and smiled when she glanced down his body, making Rick glance down as well.

"Yes mom, I wore the belt tonight." Rick said, in a most put out voice. Before laughing a bit when she rolled her eyes at him.

"Good. Cause I've got my katana." Kira responded, before kicking it up a notch and speeding off. 

Rick just laughed and went after her. This was one way he surely took after his mom's kitsune side, he could keep up with her. And as the two of them were enjoying racing each other Rick saw a movement to his left, and turned just in time to catch a blur of black and blonde pass him and go up ahead. Janine. Damn she was fast.

******* 

They could just make out Satomi's pack up ahead when Janine came to a hard stop, and just stood there, frozen. One by one the wolves arrived and stopped, looking at her, looking around, trying to figure out what was wrong. Suddenly Janine unsheathed her sword and took up a battle stance before yelling out "It's here!"

Everyone went on alert, looking around as suddenly a space in the middle of a clearing started to shimmer. Then an outline of sorts could be seen, mildly glowing, before the space inside it went dark then light. It was like looking through an opening into the deepest, harshest part of Antarctica. Scott could not believe what he was seeing, as shapes began moving in the wind and sleet and ice. Without warning figures ran out, some jumped out and attacked.

One barrelled straight into Scott, knocking him to the forest floor. As Scott focused on the face he froze in shock for a split second. It was a wendigo! But he didn't have time to dwell on that for long as the wendigo made to bite him on the arm. Scott tried with all his strength to get the bastard off him, remembering that the last time he encountered a wendigo he was too strong and overpowered him. But Scott didn't have decades of fighting experience then, and he employed those skills now to flip the wendigo off him and kick him in the head in the process. Standing up now he glanced round and shouted that they were dealing with wendigos. Just in time to see Cora and Aria get dragged back in through that portal.

As he ran for the portal he was waylaid by another wendigo, this time going hand to hand. Suddenly he yelled out and fell to the ground as Scott watched, looking up to see Kira hitting him with a bolt of foxfire. Scott grinned and said, "God I love you!", getting a wink from Kira in return before she ran to the nearest fight, katana drawn. Scott did the same and helped get a wendigo off Mike, Derek's brother-in-law, before running his own katana through him. 

Scott looked around for his pack members, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw Liam and Rick but realised Hayden was missing. Damn. He got temporarily distracted though when his eyes landed on Janine, who was cutting her way through a couple wendigos. Damn she was fast. And obviously had no problem dealing with the wendigo strength, as one tried dragging her down but she simply hit him a right hook to the jaw and he was done. Just then he saw two more wolves being dragged through the portal, not recognising them and surmising they must be Satomi's. They had to get to that portal!

"Janine! The portal!" Scott shouted above the melee, getting a nod from Janine in reply as she dealt with one last wendigo in her path.

Just then incredibly tall...beings walked through the portal, one snatching Caleb, Satomi's second, by the back of the neck and flinging him into the portal as though he weighed nothing. Both Scott and Derek scrambled to a halt from their mad dash to the portal, but Satomi made for the portal while hurling a couple throwing stars at one of the beings. As one made to grab Satomi, a bolt of foxfire hit it square in the chest knocking it back a bit. Scott looked round to see Kira putting her all into that blast, and in all the distraction Satomi jumped through the portal and disappeared in the thick blowing snow and ice.

As Kira stopped the blast she looked over at Scott in triumph. Just then the other being moved and in a blink of an eye was standing in front Kira, and Scott could only watch in horror as it hit her a backhand that sent her flying. Before he could react, a blur of black and blonde whizzed past him to hit the being straight in the chest, sending it flying before hitting the ground just before the portal. 

Scott watched as the other being reacted in alarm (or what he interpreted as alarm) before practically hissing at Janine "Sidhe Seer!".

"That's right asshole, surprise." Janine responded, before speeding forward to slash at it with her sword. 

Unfortunately she got it on the arm as it pulled back in a blink, before yelling something at her that Scott couldn't understand and disappearing through the portal. Through all the confusion some wendigo got up and ran back through the portal, along with the first being Janine hit in the chest.

"Come on! We have to follow them!" Janine shouted out.

"What were those things?" Scott asked as he jogged over to her, with the other wolves following suit.

"Unseelie, lower caste. It appears as though they've come to some kind of arrangement with those wendigo. I can't imagine how on earth this came about, but an alliance between those two can't be good for your wolves." Janine explained, as she sheathed her sword and pulled out what looked like an amulet on an old silver chain.

"We don't know where they've taken them." Derek reasoned.

"Oh but we do. They've gone to the Unseelie realm. I know it, I've...hunted there before." Janine replied with a smirk, as she held up the amulet towards the portal and muttered words in some other language. "I'll try to keep the portal open a little longer but we must hurry!" The portal was slowly getting smaller even as she said it.

"Let's go then." Derek replied, as he and some wolves went through.

Scott put out his hand to stop Rick who was following Kira towards the portal. "No Rick, I want you to stay here and get back to Hale House."

Rick's eyes were fixed on Kira, who was just about to go though the portal. "But Mom..." 

"Can take care of herself..." Scott clipped, stopping Rick with a hand on the shoulder.

"But..." Rick tried again, pulling away from his father's hold on his shoulder.

"...but the girls can't! Derek!" That brought Rick's eyes back to Scott's. "The girls can't defend themselves. I need you to look after our family, look after our pack. Until we get back." Scott said with emotion, holding Rick by both shoulders. 

He could see Rick processing what he was saying, could see him changing from a scared boy to the brave alpha he knew him to be right before his eyes. After a couple deep breaths he straightened and stood tall, looking his father in the eyes.

"Don't worry Dad, I won't let you down." Rick finally responded, his voice strong and calm.

"I know you won't." Scott responded with a smile, and a final pat on the shoulder as he turned to go to the portal. "I'm so proud of you son, always."

Rick stood looking after his father, and after a few steps called out to him. "Dad!"

"Don't worry son, I'll make sure your mom gets back." Scott responded jokingly, looking back but still walking towards the portal.

"And you too, okay?" Rick called out, while backing away.

"I'll try my very best." Scott responded with a wink and smile, which earned him a grin from Rick. 

Then Scott went through the portal, which had gotten considerably smaller by then. Janine was the last to go through, but not before turning to give Rick a meaningful look and nod. Then she entered the portal and waved the amulet at it from the inside, and it quickly closed and disappeared. Rick was still walking backwards slowly watching all of this, trying to remind himself that his parents could handle themselves. Plus they were with Janine, who was definitely a plus to have going into this. Then he turned and started running back towards Hale House, using his speed to cover ground quickly.

When he reached the outer grounds of Hale House he slowed down and started walking, and that's when he heard a short piercing high pitched scream.

"Skye...?" Rick breathed out, unsure what he heard. Then it came again, louder and longer in duration, and there was no doubt this time. "Skye!" Rick shouted as he took off towards the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to add this chapter, but I hope to get the concluding chapter out much faster.
> 
> So what do you think Rick will find when he gets to Hale House?


	5. Diversion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Rick arrives back at Hale House he takes on the mantle of alpha and does as his father instructed...protect the pack. Meanwhile Scott and the others continue the battle in another realm and find out the horror of their taken wolves is worse than they could imagine.

Rick slammed to a stop at the clearing where Hale House was built, not believing what he was seeing. There were wendigo everywhere, some hauling his young pack members towards what he now realized was another portal just on the other edge of the clearing. It was complete and absolute chaos. 

He could see Braeden fighting one wendigo off before she pulled a hunting knife from God knows where and slit his throat. Talia was kicking the shit out of another one, and the twins had combined to tag team another. Tori was being carted off towards the portal unconscious, but Alec was holding his own.

Mel was quickly dispatching one wendigo after another, her sword flying. Then she was. WTF? Rick watched spellbound as Mel seemed to stay in the air much longer than physics dictates possible whenever she jumped. As Rick looked at her with his wolf sight he could see the outline of her fox, brighter and clearer than he ever saw before. Definitely a fox, and a purple one at that. No flames, no electricity. What was she? Rick wondered as he observed her literally sail over one wendigo, taking his head, before landing and promptly running another through with her sword.

But what made him snap out of it was that piercing scream again, and he quickly located the source. Skye. She was being carried off by a wendigo, screaming her lungs out. As Rick raced towards her part of him couldn’t think beyond snatching the throat out of the bastard who dared to touch her. 

Another part of him was so proud of his baby sister, cause even though she was so small and hadn’t manifested any physical wolf traits yet she was putting up such a fight that the wendigo was having a hard time carrying her. If he wasn’t so enraged he would laugh. Hold on Skye, almost there…

Ten feet from her something knocked him off his feet, and at the speed he was running that was enough to take him a good distance away. As he battled a wendigo and tried to pull away another came to team up on him. Even as he fought he could see Skye being carried closer to the portal.

“Skye! Skye!” Rick screamed, winning the battle with the two wendigo keeping him back. Then a third joined in, and try as he did he couldn’t get those three wendigo off him.

That was when he let out an alpha roar, fully enraged.

*******

As Kira shot foxfire at one of those Unseelie again, Janine zoomed in to cut off its head with her special sword. Scott watched as they did it again, and as he turned he could see Malia body slam a wendigo to the ground before stabbing it with her hunting knife. He couldn’t help but smile as the ladies seemed to be handling things. The place they were in now was a harsh environment. It seemed mountainous and rocky, freezing cold with lots of snow blowing with gale force winds. As cold as it was and as hard as it was to see with all the blowing snow in this realm, the wolves had the advantage here. They didn’t feel the cold so much and didn’t need to see to find their enemy, they could smell and hear them.

Scott and the other wolves battled a few wendigo, and had already recovered a few of the wolves who were just taken. And as he ran a wendigo through with his sword Scott couldn’t shake the feeling that something wasn’t right. To be honest, he expected more of a fight, more of the enemy at least. As he turned around to locate Derek, he could see him scanning the area with a frown on his face. Before he could call out to him though, Janine called out to them.

“Something’s not right.” She shouted, a little winded. She too scanned the area with a perplexed look on her face. “I’ve been here many times and always got attacked by more than this by now.” She said as she looked at the two alphas.

“Satomi!” Scott called over the other alpha in their group. As she ran over to join them, Janine yanked up a wendigo by the neck.

“Where have they taken the others?” Janine asked the wendigo in a harsh voice. “Where!!!” Shouting and shaking him this time when he failed to respond quickly enough.

“To the…white mansion…” he tried to answer through the crushing force of Janine’s hand around his neck.

“Why are you taking them?” Janine asked.

“The…Tall Men take the…life force of the wolves…stronger than humans...” he answered haltingly, eyes bulging as Janine slowly squeezed his throat.

“Janine, we need to find out more.” Derek tried to talk to her. “Janine! That’s enough!”

“Why are you helping them?” Janine said as she loosened her hold on his throat, though her face spoke volumes.

“The deal is…we help them…find wolves and…we get them…when they’re…finished with them…” he squeezed out.

“You despicable scum.” Janine said to the wendigo before she threw him to the ground, turned and walked off a bit. “The Tall Man is a type of Unseelie which sucks the life force out of its victims. Now we know why the wendigo are with them, they get the barely alive bodies when the Tall Man is finished. They could never put wolves on the menu on their own.” Janine said, the rage evident in her voice.

“Where’s this White Mansion then?” Scott asked, keeping an eye on his wife as she and a couple of his pack dispatched a couple more wendigo a few feet away.

“That’s the supposed home of the Unseelie King. When he used it anyway. It’s supposed to be magical, with rooms leading to other realms, some rooms killing anyone not fae who try to enter, a very odd place. But I think I know why they’re being taken there.” Janine explained, before pulling out her amulet.

As she said something in a language they didn’t understand, Scott watched as once again a portal appeared, and he could see into what looked like a great hall. It was dark and had many doorways leading out, and what appeared to be a walkway in white running through it.

“I’ll take just a few of you with me to the mansion, the others can return to the woods.” Janine said as she once again opened a portal to what Scott realized was the clearing they left before.

With a nod of understanding passing between the alphas, Satomi walked off to rejoin the others while Scott called Kira, Liam and Malia over and Derek called Mike, who was trying to say goodbye to Cora, even as she tried to argue. But Derek was adamant, he wanted her going home with the others. Liam and Hayden said their goodbyes as well, before Satomi lead the group of recovered wolves and the hunting party back to the woods.

Then Scott and the others entered the portal to the white mansion, before Janine entered and closed the portal behind them.

*******

As Rick’s roar ripped through the night, the wolves present all seemed to be affected, instantly manifesting physical wolf traits with an answering roar of their own. Even Ken and Kai, a part of Rick registered with shock. As far as he knew they had never gone through the physical change before.

But he had no time to dwell on this as he punched and kicked the three wendigo he was entangled with, enough to get up and stand. And he promptly pulled off his belt forming Kira's special katana, before using his speed to swiftly take the head of a wendigo. The other two stared in shock for a second before charging him. But Rick was done trying to do it Scott's way, deciding he was going to hack his way to Skye if he had to.

"Skye!" He called out, looking over to see her captor had almost reached the portal.

Just then Rick caught movement at the corner of his eye, a flash of blue and lots of dark hair. He turned in time to see Talia take a running leap and land on the back of the wendigo carrying Skye, taking him down and breaking his neck in one fluid movement. Uncle Derek would have been proud, he was sure.

Somehow she managed to pull Skye from under the falling wendigo, rolling her out of the way. And as Talia got off the fallen wendigo and reached for her Skye started screaming and fighting.

"Skye! It's me! It's Talia sweetie." Talia implored as she wrestled with the little girl, who suddenly stopped fighting and turned to look her in the face. As if making sure it was indeed Talia.

"Tally!" Skye wailed as she threw herself in Talia's arms, wrapping her little arms around Talia's neck tightly.

"It's ok sweetie, I've got you." Talia soothed Skye as she stood up with her. "Oh gosh sweetie, you're shaking. It's alright, they're not going to get you." She said as she rubbed Skye's back.

"Mom!" Talia called out to her mother, who was busy firing her shotgun at wendigos, but heard her.

“Bring her over!” Braeden shouted, letting off another shot. “Gather the others! We’ll make a stand here!”

Apparently Mel heard her, as she turned and headed towards them. Talia reached Braeden with Skye in tow, calling the twins over in the process. One by one the young wolves of the McCall and Hale packs gathered at the front of Hale House, as Rick and Mel attacked any wendigo in their path to the others, freeing more pack members to run back to the house. Before long those not taken were all gathered, with Braeden, Talia, Rick, Mel and Alec to the front, the youngsters behind them.

“What happened?” Rick asked, his eyes firmly on the remaining wendigo now regrouping.

“I don’t know. We felt like something was crashing against the house, probably something hitting the wards Janine put up.” Braeden answered as she reloaded her gun. “Then out of nowhere wendigo crashed through the windows and broke down the door. I didn’t even smell them.”

“Yeah, those wards were meant to keep the Fae out. I doubt she had any idea she would need to put something up against wendigo.” Rick answered, before looking over to the portal. “Shit!” He said incredulously.

They all looked over to see about half a dozen of the Tall Man fae over by the portal.

“That’s what was banging against the wards.” Braeden said. “I emptied an entire clip into one and it did nothing. They just picked up a couple of the guys and threw them into that portal. I don’t know how much we can do.” She said, looking Rick in the eye.

Rick knew what she was saying. They were doomed, they couldn’t kill those things and were outnumbered by the combo of them and the wendigo. He looked at the youngsters behind him, then his siblings. He would try and buy them as much time as he could.

“Skye I want you to stay with Ken and Kai, okay?” Rick said, as he stooped down to her level.

“Boys, protect your sister.” He said to the twins, who had moved to stand on either side of Skye. “Kill anything that comes near you that’s not pack.” He instructed, getting bug eyed nodding in response. “I know what Dad usually says but this is different.”

“Mel you think you can take some heads at kitsune speed?” He asked his kid sister. She smirked at him with a raised brow as if to say, damn right I can.

“Okay, the rest of you who can transform do so now. Tear the throat out of anything that’s not pack, except those tall things over there. Steer clear of them, leave them to us.” He said to small group of teens and lil kids. “The rest of you stay here.”

“What are you going to do?” Braeden asked softly, though by the sound of her voice she already knew.

“Mel and I are going to try to keep those things occupied, let the guys only have to worry about the wendigo. Then I’m going to buy you some time to get the kids away from here.” Rick answered, giving her a small smile.

“But…” Braeden started.

“Get the kids out Aunt B.” Rick stopped her, his eyes and voice that of the alpha he was, not the boy she’s known from birth.

Braeden stared at Rick for a bit before she called out to her daughter. “Talia! Load up, go for the throat.” She said as she tossed a huge curved hunting knife to Talia before she started checking her ammo bag.

“Alright, let’s do this!” Rick said to the group before he turned and was promptly shot in the chest with the prods from a super powerful taser.

“Rick!” Talia shouted in alarm, as the youngsters started screaming.

But not Mel though, who just looked at her brother with a frown before turning to glare at the wendigo holding the taser gun. A wendigo now frowning in confusion as well, cause Rick wasn’t going down.

“That all you got?” Rick growled, looking up with red eyes from beneath lowered brows on a full on wolf form. Then he yanked the prods out of his chest and launched himself at the wendigo, who was backing away.

“Surprise asshole.” Mel smirked in satisfaction, as Rick promptly tore his throat out. Then she turned and realized some of the others were looking at her. “What? We’re immune to electricity.” She said, before she shrugged and turned to launch herself in the air and land on a wendigo, stabbing him in the chest in the process.

*******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was getting too long so I cut it here and the next one will instead be the conclusion of this story. 
> 
> Hope you're enjoying it so far ;-)


	6. Well Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick marshalls the troops to fend off the attack while Scott and company find their wolves and return to Hale House with haste. Only a combined force and a few surprises can overcome this threat.

As Scott stood in the main hall of the White Mansion with the others, he looked around. The house was huge, as if built for giants. And this was definitely not just a house, he could sense the power within these walls. In every direction he could see that white walkway leading through various doorways and down various corridors. But other than that the place was unnaturally dark.

“Alright first and most important rule: do not walk off the walkway. No matter what you see to the side or in a doorway or whatever. Stay on the white walkway.” Janine instructed in a business like tone, looking everyone in the eye.

“Step where I step and only enter a room if I do. Do not trail behind, stay together.” She continued as they started to walk. “The Unseelie King built this for his mortal concubine. But he also imbued it with his power, there are pitfalls for anyone who’s not her. Especially mortals such as you and I. Time does not pass normally within these walls. In some rooms it doesn’t pass at all, others it passes much more quickly than back in our world.”

They passed some doorways which seemed to lead to various places not rooms. Some appeared to be nothing but night sky, or lush greenery or scorching desert. Occasionally there would be what appeared to be various rooms with themed furnishings. But Janine never really looked into them other than to glance and make sure they were heading where she wanted to go.

“I think I know why those fae took your wolves here. There is a room in the mansion which once entered no mortal can leave. If they try to pass back through the doorway they are instantly struck dead. Inside the room however they become increasingly…..under some kind of influence, as though drugged. In no time at all they become mindless and won’t even try to leave.”

“But if they’re in that room how are we going to get them out?” Derek asked, alarmed.

“I said they’ll be struck dead if they try to leave through the doorway. We won’t be leaving via a door.” Janine replied with a smirk.

Now Scott knew what her plan was, to get their pack members out through a portal and bypass the mansion’s pitfalls altogether. But still, if the room has some kind of fast acting hallucinogenic effect on mortals who enter it, how were they going to get into there and not end up like their pack members…drugged out of their minds and easy prey for the Tall Man. As he wondered about that Janine suddenly stopped up ahead.

“This is it.” Janine said looking at the doorway closely before looking into the room. “Damn.”

“What is it?” Liam asked, instantly on alert, unsheathing his claws.

“There aren’t as many in there as I’d hoped.” She replied solemnly, as the rest of the group reached her and looked in themselves.

“What the hell!” Scott suddenly exclaimed in alarm. “Michael…Aria…Megan…how are they here? We left them at Hale House!”

“That’s why!” Janine suddenly exclaimed. “There weren’t as many as we expected because they had split up and distracted us in the clearing so they could go after the kids.”

“But some of Satomi’s pack are in there, so that’s good.” Kira said, her eyes scanning the vast room for faces she recognised. “I see a few I don’t know, so maybe they are from those packs hit earlier.”

“Right! We have to get back to Hale House. Now.” Janine turned around and put away her sword and pulled out her amulet.

Just then a portal appeared in the middle of the room and they watched in horror as at least half a dozen young wolves looked like they were thrown through and landed at various spots all over the room.

“Damn.” Janine muttered. “Okay, I am going to ward you against the effects of the room, so you stay unaffected.” She said, even as she started writing on Scott’s arms with what looked like a stick of black chalk. 

“I’ll open a portal to the woods behind Hale House and those who are coherent enough send them through. Liam and Mike you go with them. The others will be too far gone, they’ll actually fight you to stay here. So grab them and throw them through, kick them through, knock them out if you have to, but get them through that portal.” She said, as she finished writing on Scott’s arm and started on Derek’s.

In no time she had placed spells on the group and herself, before they entered the doorway. Scott couldn't exactly say what it felt like passing through, only that it was like walking through a thin layer of stretchy invisible jello. But once inside the room he could feel the difference between it and the corridor. He's wasn't getting that hallucinogenic effect but he was pretty certain it was strong. His senses were going crazy, even his skin felt wrong. 

The gravity of the situation hit him then...the Tall Man fae were using this room like a larder to store provisions. A rage started to boil in him then, unlike anything he had felt before.

The kids who had been snatched from Hale House were still ok, just starting to feel the effects of the room. They ran to greet their pack leaders, getting hugs and assurances. Janine created the portal to take them out of that room, and those kids along with the now groggy members of Satomi's pack went through with Liam and Mike. 

Then began the task of rousing the really drugged up, which wasn't that bad once they were told that they were going home. But there were at least four who fought like hell, in full wolf form, not appearing to hear or understand what they were being told. Scott, Derek, Malia and Janine each wrestled one through the portal. Well Janine more or less threw hers through the portal, taking one last look around before she entered, closing the portal behind her.

*******

Rick and Mel sprinted around at top speed, hacking away at any wendigo in their path. Meanwhile, Talia and Alec engaged any who managed to get through and try to get at the kids and Braeden, who shot any who managed to escape even that. As Rick stabbed a wendigo and looked back to see Talia engaged in a furious fight, he noticed the tall creatures had started moving towards the house and the rest of the packs. Without warning one moved at lightening speed and was suddenly behind Talia, who somehow sensed something and turned in time to slash at the hand almost on her with her hunting knife. The enraged creature suddenly grabbed her by the throat, hoisting her in the air.

“Talia!” Rick shouted, even as he sped towards her before barrelling into the creature as hard as he could, causing it to drop her and turn on him.

“Run! GO!” Rick commanded her when she seemed to hesitate, already turning back to the creature which was definitely pissed off now. “Shit.”

Suddenly Rick was in the air, launched by a vicious backhand he didn’t even see coming. As he landed hard he was temporarily disoriented but looked up in time to see Mel launch herself at the creature.

“Nooooo!” Rick shouted even as he jumped up and tried to reach her. He needn’t have worried.

Mel again seemed to hang in the air as she slashed at the creature at kitsune speed. And while she was busy doing that another one suddenly appeared out of nowhere and reached for her from behind. Without missing a beat, Mel suddenly turned and sliced off its arm and ran it through the chest, before hitting the ground and speeding off to meet up with a relieved Rick.

“Time to play tag.” Rick said to her with a knowing look that made Mel grin.

In a well coordinated one-two move, Rick and Mel ran at and hit the creatures at kitsune speed, slashing them with their swords, before moving on to the next victim. That got the attention of the other creatures which had previously moved towards the packs.

Just then a customized black pick-up truck came in to the clearing at speed, hitting a couple wendigo before coming to a stop in front the house and the rest of the packs. Suddenly both Braeden and Talia broke out in grins. Brandon was home.

“What in the hell is going on here Ma?” Bran shouted to his mother as he got out the truck, shotgun in hand.

“Wendigo attacked us, in league with those things over there.” Braeden responded, using her chin to point towards where Rick and Mel were busy tussling with at least four of the Tall Man fae. “Ammo?”

Bran reached into the truck, tossing a black bag for her, before grabbing another gun and putting on a shoulder bag. After a quick look around he checked his guns before holstering one.

“Okay Ma, you hold it here, I’m going to help Talia.” Bran informed Braeden, before marching off to where Talia and Alec were currently fighting. 

As he neared them he let out a proper Hale roar, gaining everyone’s attention. Then he started shooting anyone not pack. When one wendigo tried to get the jump on him from behind, Bran threw him up and over, holding him to the ground with his foot before he promptly shot him in the face. He snatched out the throat of another who tried to get him while he was distracted doing that, then resumed shooting and walking towards Talia.

“You okay T?” Bran asked his sister, still shooting.

“Yeah. So glad you’re here, we’re outnumbered.” Talia responded, catching her breath for a moment.

“Where’s Dad?” Bran asked suddenly, looking around frantically.

“Relax. He and the McCall pack went off into the woods to help Satomi.” Talia answered with a smile in her voice. “They’re probably on the way back.”

Just then Bran looked over to where Rick and Mel were and saw one of the fae hit Rick, hard. He swung his gun over and fired two shots at the thing, but only succeeded in turning its attention from Rick to them. Deciding that this called for more firepower Bran took out his automatic and started firing at it and the others, walking towards Rick.

“Bran no!” Talia shouted, swinging to grab at her brother but he was already moving forward. “We can’t kill them!”

Just then one of the fae moved with speed towards Bran, causing Rick to try and race over, to get there in time. But as that dark shape reached Bran a bolt of lightening hit it in the head, knocking it over. Then a blur of black and blonde zoomed past everyone to stop over it, to reveal Janine swinging her sword, taking its head clean off.

“One down.” Janine said with satisfaction, before turning towards the others.

“Yes!” Rick shouted, pumping his fist in the air as he looked around and saw Kira and Scott, Derek and Mike, Liam and Malia, Satomi and a lot of wolves running over. 

Kira sped over to Rick, “Come on, leave the wendigo to the wolves. We’ll take care of the fae.”

Together the McCalls ran at and slashed the fae, keeping them occupied as Janine came in for the kill. When one managed to speed over to Kira as her back was turned Janine stretched out her hand, using her telekinesis to freeze it in mid stride. Then she raised it up in the air and yanked it over to her, straight into her sword, killing it instantly. Bran stood frozen for bit watching this, not sure what he just saw but glad another one of those things was down. 

In the middle of slicing off the lower leg of a fae, Kira looked up to see Mel in the air slashing away at another. What on earth? Kira watched in awe as her daughter seemed to float in the air just for bit in mid jump. She was distracted enough by this that the fae had time recover and make a grab for her. As it snatched her in the air Kira let go her sword and put her hands in front its face before letting go a powerful burst of foxfire. The fae let her go as it went flying, but before it could hit the ground Janine zoomed in and cut off its head. Another down.

One by one Janine cut down the fae until only two remained. One was definitely from that first encounter in the woods with Satomi’s pack and sneered at her now, hissing something in a language no one else understood. Then the other one yelled out as three Japanese swords pierced it’s body simultaneously. The McCalls had cornered it and ran it through. That got the other one’s attention.

“You know what? I’m going to let you go,” Janine said to her foe, “so you can tell your kind that wolves are officially off the menu. If you violate the treaty and come to this realm and take wolves again I will return to your realm with as many sidhe seers and allies as I can find and kill every last one of you.”

“We have no treaty with you. The Faery queen does not speak for us.” The fae responded with what one can only assume was outrage.

“Your King abided by this arrangement, and so will you. Or do you want to end it now…?” Janine responded with a fair amount of enthusiasm, clearly wishing for the latter option.

With one last look around at the lost battle the fae gave a bare nod and turned back towards the portal, his wounded companion following. Whilst the wounded fae quickly entered the portal, anxious to get back to his home, the other turned just as he was about to enter the portal and fixed a look of absolute hatred on Janine.

“An chéad uair eile sidhe seer.” The fae sneered just before it disappeared into the portal.

“Looking forward to it.” Janine murmured with narrowed eyes staring intently into the portal.

*******

“What did it say?” Scott asked, having run over to meet up with Kira and his kids, a sleepy Skye in his arms.

“He said next time.” Janine answered thoughtfully, “I took it as the threat it was, so I think I’ll take some of the Sentinels hunting soon.” Looking around she asked, “How are things? You have the wendigo under control?”

“Derek’s rounding them up as we speak.” Scott answered, looking over to where the Hale pack was rounding up the remaining wendigo.

Both Braeden and Brandon had guns trained on the survivors, while Derek and Mike walked around checking bodies and herding stragglers. Talia, Malia and Cora were checking on the returned pack members and tending the wounded. Wolf healing or not they still needed to clean up.

Rick looked over too and seeing Talia, he took off towards her. She was busy cleaning up Alec’s shoulder wound when suddenly strong hands pulled her back and spun her around. Then she was engulfed in a stifling embrace by a relieved Rick. Once she realized who was holding her she returned that hug and the emotions it conveyed.

“Are you ok?” Rick asked, suddenly pulling back and frantically looking her over.

“Y-yeah, I’m fine. You ok?” Talia responded, staring at Rick with wide eyes.

“Yeah, I….” Rick started to answer but stopped and stared at her for a bit.

Then Rick grabbed Talia and kissed her. Hard. And it wasn’t long before her arms were up around his neck, returning that kiss for all she was worth. Never mind the open mouths and dumbfounded expressions of their families nearby.

“Woohoo!” Mel yelled out, joined by the twins. Scott and Kira looked taken aback but amused. Braeden too, once she turned around to see what all the noise was about.

Derek and Brandon however, not so much. Both watched on with a look that was part horrified, part confused, part outraged and yes, amused. Then they looked at each other, something passing between the Hale males, before they each gave a slight nod then looked back at the couple.

“So! That’s the way it is huh?” Derek said loudly, in a serious voice.

Both kids spun around, but it was Rick who answered, the alpha in him responding to the challenge he heard in that tone.

“Yes sir, that’s the way it is.” Rick said confidently, before turning to look at Talia. “Always has been I guess.” He said softly, causing Talia to give him a beaming smile.

“Just remember son, I helped bring you into this world and I’ll have no problems reversing that if you mess with…”

“Derek Hale!” Braeden cut in, before laughing. “Jeeze, leave them alone.”

“What? Just letting him know the consequences.” Derek said to Braeden before breaking out in a smile for his godson.

Rick cautiously returned the smile before looking over to Braeden, that smile growing once he saw the approval there. But as he looked over at Brandon that smile turned into a smirk, as Brandon simply watched him with narrowed eyes before using two fingers to point at his eyes then Rick. The “I’ll be watching you” sent loud and clear, making Talia giggle.

As Derek walked over to where Scott, Kira and Janine were standing he asked, “What are we gonna do with all these bodies?” waving his hands to indicate the dozen or so bodies on the ground.

“We’ll take care of it, return them to their homes.” Janine said, already pulling her phone out before talking in gaelic (that was the language she was speaking all along) to her Council.

“And what about you young lady? What was that with you in the air before?” Scott asked his daughter enthusiastically, enveloping her in hug. 

‘I don’t know, I just kinda jumped and….glided for a bit I guess.” Mel answered with a shrug, before hugging her father tight.

“I think we finally know what kind of kitsune she is Honey.” Kira said with an amused voice. “I think she’s a celestial kitsune. It fits right? She’s now learning to project herself and this floating thing could be her affinity for the air. I’m betting your fox has a sort of purple glow as well.” Kira ended, looking at Mel and nodding enthusiastically.

Janine walked over to Mel and stared at her a bit with her weirdly bright eyes. After a couple moments she smiled and blinked, her eyes going back to normal.

“I think you’re right, a celestial kitsune indeed.” She said, nodding at Mel. 

“That means you’re like Mom!” Kira suddenly exclaimed, a beaming smile on her face before she too hugged her daughter.

Just then a portal opened up in front of Hale House, and roughly two dozen women walked through. After seeing her Sentinels show up, Janine bid farewell to the McCalls before speeding over to greet them. Once Janine had some brief discussions with them, the Sentinels gathered the remaining wendigo, and with Janine creating portals, started escorting them back to their homes. This after a stern warning from the Captain of the Sentinels to never again go after wolves or other supernaturals, and a promise of instant death to anyone aligning with the dark fae again. They even took the bodies of the fallen, and within an hour the grounds of Hale House was clear of any wendigo or even evidence of a major battle, thanks to a little spell assistance from Janine. 

Remarkably the McCall and Hale packs all survived, a little worse for wear but alive. The other wolves who had been taken recently from other areas were still a bit disoriented but coming along, and Janine offered to take them home as well.

“I don’t know how we can ever thank you.” A grateful Scott told Janine, “There is no way we could have stopped them or gotten back the taken wolves.”

“Well I’m just grateful Alan contacted us in time.” Janine responded with a smile, “Know that you have an ally in the Council, and if anything comes up again or, you know, something strange that you can’t figure out, don’t hesitate to call.” Janine said, looking at each of the Beacon Hills’ alphas in turn.

“Just us in Beacon Hills?” Derek asked, forever pragmatic.

“Hmmm, for now, yes. If there is an issue among the wolves, do like you normally do and have your conclave. Should it need escalating to us then one of you can call us in.” Janine said. “For now.” She said with a smile and wink at a confused Rick.

“Okay, gotta run. And don’t take this the wrong way, but I hope I don’t see you again for a long time.” Janine said with a smile, and entered a portal before it quickly closed behind her.

“What was that about?” Scott asked, still mulling over Janine’s cryptic comment at Rick.

“I think it’s related to what she said to Rick at the gathering. She said he was destined to protect this special place, Beacon Hills.” Kira responded thoughtfully.

“Well after how he held things down while we were back in that other place I would say she’s right. We definitely have a protector of Beacon Hills right here.” Scott said with a proud smile, while clapping his son’s shoulder. 

“You did well son, really proud of you.” He said quietly to Rick.

“Thanks Dad.” Rick said, a bit flustered. “I see you kept your promise.” He said, glancing over at his mom.

“Yep, though to be honest she brought herself back.” Scott responded with a smile at Kira. “You should have seen her Rick, your mother is so badass.”

“Oh I know.” Rick laughed.

“By the way, well done son.” Scott said with a very male smile, before looking over to where the Hales were gathered.

“Gosh Dad, come on.” Rick gushed out, a little embarrassed.

“What?” Scott asked with a laugh, before putting his arm around his son’s shoulders. “Come on son, let’s go meet up with the pack. And your in-laws.”

“Dad! Gosh!” Rick hissed. “Mom, make him stop!” 

So the McCalls walked over to the rest of their pack, and the Hales. Then indulged in that most treasured of pack time activities….dinner! God they were all starving after all the night’s events. lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished, yay! lol I hope you enjoyed this last chapter in this story. Sorry it took so long.

**Author's Note:**

> Things are going to get really spicy before the packs can get on with the business of figuring out what's happening to their wolves lol.


End file.
